One of the dangers of underground mining is that if part of the mine collapses people who are working underground may be crushed or suffocated. Suffocation in such a situation can occur because personnel are enclosed in a confined space so that they only have a limited supply of oxygen. However, because it is typically necessary to provide a constant supply of oxygen to tunnels which run through an underground mine, suffocation can also occur if the supply of oxygen to a tunnel is cut off.
It is therefore important to evacuate persons that have been trapped underground as a result of a collapse in a mine, as quickly as possible. One way of facilitating quick evacuation is to have a vehicle on standby which is capable of going down into the mine and rescuing survivors. These vehicles are typically referred to as MRVs. However, because oxygen is typically in short supply in the event of a collapse it is important that these vehicles are capable of operating in an oxygen depleted or free environment.
It is therefore desirable to provide an engine which is capable of operating in an oxygen depleted or free environment. It is also desirable to provide a vehicle which is capable of operating in an oxygen free or depleted environment.